The Best Intentions
by localsportsteam
Summary: She knew she was going to miss him, but the intensity as to which she would wasn't known until he was already gone. Ben had left his apprenticeship early to go fight for freedom, and Felicity was so happy that it had been done honorably, but, still, there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't a good idea. (hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

She knew she was going to miss him, but the intensity as to which she would wasn't known until he was already gone. Ben had left his apprenticeship early to go fight for freedom, and Felicity was so happy that it had been done honorably, but, still, there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't a good idea. War was dangerous, of course, fighting always involved risk. But this was more intense than that, and no matter how she tried to keep herself occupied, or shake herself out of these thoughts, Felicity just wanted to make sure Ben was safe and, preferably, home.

When she was thirteen, it got to be too much. She needed some reassurance that he was okay. That he was whole, and safe, and coming back. So she wrote to him.

Dear Ben,

I'm not sure how to begin letters, because it's been too long for us to just pick up from our last conversation. Of course, besides goodbyes, I can't truly and fully remember what you said. Things are fine here, if you were wondering. But I'm more concerned as to how thing are over there and, more specifically, with you. Are you okay? Hurt? Please say no. But tell me the truth. I want to know everything.

Best Regards,

Felicity

She had written 'love' the first time, but was afraid he'd take it seriously. Then she wrote 'sincerely' but that seemed too aloof. Frustrated, she signed 'Best Regards' and sealed it before she could change her mind. A few months later, she got a reply.

Hello Lissie!

I won't say things are great, because the conditions aren't the best. Food's pretty gross, camps are grimy. Not what I've gotten used to at the lovely Merriman abode. But I'm not complaining! I'm happy to be fighting for our freedom, and that's worth eating some tasteless food. I'm not seriously injured: I've got scratches and bruises and the like but I've got my head and all my limbs. And, at the end of the day, a soldier can't ask for much more than that. I'm sure I'll be home soon, Washington is a great general and surely knows what he's doing. And of course I'm wondering how you all are doing! Tell me everything you've been up to, Lissie. Send my regards to your family.

Ben

He had scratched out however he sighed off his letter, but Felicity was too excited at the good news to focus on the matter. She wrote him back right away, it had taken a couple months for the letter to get to her, and she wasn't going to delay his next letter by mulling over what to say.

Hello Ben!

The family is wonderful, and missing you terribly. Nan has begun her lessons at Miss Manderly's, William is eager as always and spends his time running around the neighborhood with the other boys. Polly is walking around and exploring now. Mother and Father are doing wonderfully, and I get to help out more at the store now! I still miss you so much and pray for you every night that you won't get hurt. I can't wait until you're here and can tell me all of your wonderful war stories. I'm sure you have many.

All my love,

Felicity

She felt proud of herself for signing off so boldly, and mailed the letter as quickly as possible. She was fourteen when she received a response.

Lovely Lissie,

I miss you a lot too, but I'll be home soon. I'm sure everything back in Williamsburg has changed so much, you've grown up so much, it seems! You turned fourteen the day I got your letter, hopefully you'll get this letter before you're fifteen! Post is a little slow, I know, but I always look forward to hearing from you. We're moving out tomorrow, not entirely sure where yet, and even if I knew, I probably couldn't tell you. But keep writing me! The letter will get to me somehow, and I'll always write back. Send everyone my love.

All my love,

Ben

She blushed while reading it, and tried to combat the emotion by reading it again, but to no avail. She wrote him back immediately, as she was prone to do.

Dearest Ben,

Don't you worry, I'll always write you. Are there any stories you can tell me now, or do your officers not let you? Hard to believe it's already 1779, you've been gone for so long. But I know that every day passed is another day closer to when you come home, and we'll properly catch up then.

All my love,

Felicity

And she waited for a response. But 1779 passed, so did 1780, she was almost eighteen and still hanging in anticipation. She still found herself checking out the window, hoping that the mail would come and relieve her.

But, of course, this could not occupy all her time and life continued. She finished up her gentlewomen lessons and began to help more in the house and more in the store, meeting all sorts of new people, some a little more smitten than others.

She found herself thinking of Ben less, but he still entered her thoughts every once in a while. She couldn't predict when, sometimes when she was out baking or running an errand she'd remember that apple pie was his favorite dish, or hear a whistle and remember exactly who taught her to whistle. But she'd merely blush and continue on with what she was doing, holding on to a small sliver of hope that he was okay, and that his letter had just gotten lost.

What a shame she was wrong.

He had gotten wounded and was sent off for care, but he did not come back with his regiment. They marched back into town one day, and Felicity sprinted down, scanning the crowd for them. She brought Elizabeth with her, who looked at Felicity's actions with a bit of disapproval, but felt it was patriotic to see the soldiers back.

They waited as the crowds thinned, families joining up with with their men, or filing sadly off once they were told of the sad fate their loved ones met. No one came up to Felicity, no one walked into town, whistling, ready to regale war stories and make up for lost time. No one brought back his items - they were probably taken to his family in Richmond.

Felicity stood by the side of the road long after the crowds had dissipated to go home, hoping that someone would explain or - even better - he'd come running up. Late, but here.

But he didn't. No one approached her, no one explained how they could've let him die.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth mumbled, slipping her arm around Felicity's waist and letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

Neither said anything more, and Elizabeth escorted Felicity home.

Felicity was never one to lie about bed, even now, but she moved much more slowly. She was so sure that he had to come back! That there was some destiny, some hope that would protect him and guide him home. Didn't her prayers matter? Just because he was willing to die shouldn't mean he needed to! She thought hard for a few days. Ben's death...this changed everything. Every little shred of hope, every plan she had made, thought of, imagined...didn't matter. There was no simpler way to put it. Everything had to continue now, and that meant everything had to change.

So Felicity accepted it, eventually. She stopped waiting for his last letter, stopped checking out the window, and began to move forward and make other plans. She stopped carrying her heart in her throat and tried to find solace in the ease of knowing that, even if the ending of their relationship was bad, at least it was over. At least it couldn't hurt anymore.

Spring came, and Felicity was excited to finally air out the house. The doors and windows were flung open and the mattresses were dragged outside to be beaten clean. Felicity enjoyed the spring cleaning, both because it allowed her to finally go outside and because this would be one of her last times cleaning out the Merriman house. She was grown up.

"Felicity, go grab the curtains downstairs for washing, will you?" Mrs. Merriman sent her daughter indoors, not even looking up from her work.

Felicity hopped up, agreed, and strolled inside, humming softly.

Just wandering in the doorway, cut up, limping, but whole and very much alive, was Ben Davidson, draped in war gear.

"Hello Lissie." he smiled, stepping toward her, discarding his gear. Felicity stood there, mouth agape, in complete shock. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

He hadn't brought her his last letter, but, rather, something better.

"B-b-ben!" Felicity stuttered, stepping back but clutching onto his shirt still.

"Little later than I had hoped, but I'm finally back." he still wasn't letting go of her waist.

"I thought you were dead!" Tears sprang to Felicity's eyes.

"What?" Ben looked legitimately confused. "I sent word with Michael-I-I got hurt but I was fine, I was coming back, I was-didn't he? I-"

"I didn't know!" Felicity shook her head side to side with great vigor, tears coming harder now.

"He didn't bring it to you? He should be-did he- Stormson?"

"The jeweler's son? Yes, he came back, but he didn't tell me anything!" Felicity winced, still crying. "Ben, you're hurting me!" his hands had moved to her arms and he was gripping them tightly, out of anger and frustration.

"What?-oh I'm so sorry!" Ben released, only for a second, then hugged Felicity tight. "I'm so sorry, so, so, very sorry for whatever pain or worry I caused you!" he rested his chin on her head and moved to kiss the top of her head, her forehead, her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Felicity sobbed harder than previously, releasing his shirt and moving to cover her face.

"Oh, please don't cry Lissie, lovely, lovely Lissie. I know I messed this up, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Felicity was sniffling in an ugly manner and burying her face in Ben's chest. He kept holding onto her, feeling emotional himself.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled again, kissing her head.

She lifted her head up and shook her head. "No, no, no, this can't be-"

"But it is!" Ben insisted. "This is happening, I promise! It's all real."

"NO!" Felicity said, trying to calm down but failing. "It's me! I-I"

"Are you hurt?"

"Ben-"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm-I'm-"

"You can tell me anything. What's wrong, I'll fix it?"

"Ben! I'm _engaged_!"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?" Ben stammered, still holding onto her.

"I'm _engaged_! Didn't you hear me? I thought you were dead and there was this nice boy who came around and now we're to be _married_! _**Married**_!"

"How could-"

"I thought you had d-d-di-" Felicity couldn't bring herself to say the word and wailed, sinking down and relying on Ben to support her weight, which he did.

"I never even thought…I should've known." Ben cleared his throat, somber. "I should have mentioned something, I could've…"

Felicity continued crying. "If I had just waited…"

"Let me meet him." Ben said sternly, scaring Felicity a little.

"What? Ben, no!"

"Let me meet him. Is he outside?"

"Yes, Ben. He's outside. We keep him in the garden." Felicity snapped, breaking away from him.

Ben instinctually leaned forward to grab her, but drew himself back at the last minute.

"Don't you dare do anything to him, Benjamin Davidson! You don't get to go away….get to scare me like that and just-just come back and expect me to still be eleven and pining!" Felicity clenched her fists

"I didn't mean to-"

"No one forced you to go off to war, you knew this was an option! Their priority isn't the post, for God's sake. You could've written me from the hospital, not made an offhand comment to get me a secondhand 'oh, Ben is okay' message! 'Maybe Felicity should know, maybe I should tell her'"

"I'm sorry Lissie, I wasn't thinking." Ben reached out for her again, but Felicity waved her hands over her head and turned around. "I can't do this, I'm not doing this."

"Do you want me to leave-"

"NO!" Felicity said with a little more force than she originally intended. "No, Ben, I don't want you to leave. This is your home too, it's just - _ugh_!"

"Ugh." Ben shrugged. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Felicity sat down on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"I still want to meet him." Ben said after a moment of silence.

"No, I know you Ben. You're too hotheaded. You'll do something. I don't know what, but something."

"I'm not as impulsive anymore, Lissie." Ben murmured, sitting down next to her. "The war changed all that. I can control myself, I promise. I just want to make sure he's good enough for you."

"Don't give me that, Ben." Felicity sneered. "Over-romanticized 'is he worthy' nonsense. Either way, it's not your call. If I want to marry him, I will."

Ben felt his stomach drop. "I know." he said. "I'm not able to stop you, Lissie. If you really, really love him, you'll marry him."

Felicity smiled and sat up a little straighter.

"Good Lord child, what is taking so long-" Mrs. Merriman stalled, spotting their guest. "Is it truly you?"

"Aye ma'am, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but-"

Mrs. Merriman crossed the room and hugged Ben. She had always been fond of him. "We're all just so glad to have you back.

Felicity looked up. "All of us."

…

"So when am I going to meet him?" Ben asked the next morning, sneaking into the kitchen where Felicity was baking bread.

"You can see him tonight." Felicity sighed, still apprehensive. "He's coming over to help plan for the engagement party."

"And when is that?"

"It's the end of the week." Felicity popped a pan in. "That's where it'll be formally announced. No one knows except the family, the Coles, and you." Felicity smiled to herself, a little bitterly. "Annabelle was thrilled."

Ben was curious, but he didn't want to talk about Annabelle. "Why are you marrying him?"

"Ben!"

"No, I'm not trying to attack him! I want to know. What do you love about him?" Ben asked sincerely, looking at her in such a way that Felicity was inclined to believe him.

"I-I just do, okay?"

"Do I know him? Did he come back with any of the other soldiers?"

Felicity bit her lip and shook her head.

"Is he good to you?"

"Of course."

"Treat you well, no complaints?"

"None at all about his treatment of me. He's very nice, and doesn't mind that I ride horses or like to be outside. My freckles don't bother him, and he doesn't mind that my sewing isn't the best. There aren't a lot of men like that."

Ben wanted to scream! _I'm like that! I'm like that! I don't just allow you to do those things - they're what I love most about you!_ But he knew saying that would only bother Felicity, and possibly push her away, so he kept to himself.

"When the soldiers started coming back I was old enough to court. Getting older...mother constantly reminded me. She had been married when she was thirteen and, well, I'm still not. She kept bringing up how it was time for me to settle down...start a family...understand my place and my duties."

She looked up as if she hoped Ben would interrupt, but he didn't. He continued looking at her, prompting her to continue.

"And, well, I did - do - want to get married, I don't want to be a burden on my family like that. And, well, when the soldiers came back there were some more options.

She was still available then! Oh, if only he hadn't gotten injured, if only he could've been back on time!

"Many of them approached me. Said I was beautiful, grown up nicely."

"You have." Ben interjected, then flushed and leaned back.

"But none of them wanted to formally court me. My skills as a housewife were...lacking to say the least. I can't cook, can barely bake, and the Good Lord knows men like to eat. My sewing is messy, my cleaning is lax…" Felicity sighed and leaned back. "It just seemed like there wasn't anyone...like my soulmate, my perfect person just...wasn't there."

"But you found him."

Felicity shrugged. "He's a wonderful man. I love him, I do."

"Is there something wrong, Lissie? You can tell me."

"Oh, it shouldn't even be a problem anymore! The war is over!" Felicity said bitterly.

"What is it?"

Felicity sighed, throwing a towel. "He's a Loyalist."


	3. Chapter 3

"A LOYALIST?!" Ben was glad he wasn't drinking anything, for he surely would've spat it out. "You - you the proud patriot girl are marrying a Loyalist? Our of all the no good, dirty fuc-"

"Ben, don't _yell _at me!" Felicity screamed.

"You could be marrying a man who tried to kill me!"

"He wasn't even in the war!"

"You're marrying a pansy who doesn't even have the guts to kill me!"

"Oh, shut up! This is why I didn't want to tell you!"

"Why would you want to tell anyone! How could you be proud of marrying a Loyalist? Does he know you're a Patriot?"

"He does, and he's still marrying me! What does that say about him?"

"That he's still a goddamn Loyalist."

"No! That he truly loves me, regardless of politics or cleaning abilities, or any of those other stupid little things that clog up relationships." Felicity said, simmering down. "I'm very lucky."

"Okay, okay he loves you. Whatever. Men like that are a dime a dozen." Ben said, sliding closer to her.

"Based on what I told you only two minutes ago, that's clearly not true.

"Truer than you realize, I'm sure."

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"But do you love him? Not just in the oh-he's-very-nice way, or the I'll-have-a-good-life-with-him way, but in the sincere way? The way you're supposed to love the person you marry.

Felicity paused for a second. "Oh, what are you even getting at Ben? Get out of the kitchen, I have work to do."

"It's a very simple, straightforward question. It'll take you a second to answer, and then you can go back to baking."

"You're wasting my time.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, of course." Felicity said with as much fervor and sincerity as a woman who had been asked to confirm that she liked wearing dresses.

"I don't believe you."

"Get _out_!"

…

"Mrs. Merriman!" a deep voice filled the house early in the morning. Ben had just awoken, getting ready to head off and fulfill his apprenticeship duties.

"Oh who could that possibly be?" he grumbled. "No delivery boy had a voice that deep, and who could possibly be that excited to see Mrs. Merriman?"

"David, you're looking quite well this morning." Mrs. Merriman replied.

"New tonic, ma'am, works wonders. I was wondering if I may escort your fine Felicity out for a walk?"

"Felicity, how about it?"

Ben was now intrigued. This must be the mystery fiance! He crept out of his room and peered over the railing.

Felicity was bent over a pile of mending. Ben laughed at her frustrated face. She so hated sewing. "Sorry, what mother?" Felicity asked, looking up. "I was a little too focused."

"An industrious wife is a good one!" David announced proudly. Ben cursed under his breath.

"Go accompany David on a walk, he wishes to speak to you."

"Oh, I'm very busy David, I'm so sorry-"

"Felicity!" Mother scolded. 'You mustn't be so rude to your fiance, of all people."

"Of course...my apologies." Felicity muttered, standing and smoothing her skirts.

"Felicity - your hat!"

Ben laughed a little, but any mirth was sucked out of his as he looked at the man escorting Felicity out of the house. He was of average height: taller than Felicity, but not taller than him. He was well built and had jet black hair. Felicity held his arm loosely and he spoke to her as gently as one might speak to a caged bird.

Ben raced over to his window and looked out. David was staring down at Felicity, still talking, but Felicity was constantly moving her face, looking at buildings, the dirt, the sky, she looked over and saw Ben at the window. She flushed, her eyebrows jumped up, and she returned to looking at the dirt.

Ben smiled a little, but felt worried. The man obviously had the Merriman family's blessing, which stumped him. Edward was a staunch Patriot, and Mrs. Merriman agreed. Ben had never expected to have to fight a Loyalist like this!

But he would fight this particular Loyalist just as hard as any other, for he had already won his own freedom, and would now win Felicity's.

…

Felicity walked into the shop about an hour later, and her father beamed at the sight of her. "My darling Lissie, what brings you here today?"

"Mother sent me for a cone of sugar." Felicity smiled. "I'll get it!" she climbed up the ladder and pocketed it.

"And what have you been up to today?" Father asked.

"Mending and cooking. I went on a walk with David."

"Excited for your party this week?" Father smiled.

Felicity nodded. "It will be quite an event!"

"He'll make you a wonderful husband, I'm sure." Father added, pausing his sorting. "He's a kind man, and he's very much in love with you."

"I know."

…

Ben finished his duties early, which was entirely intentional, he raced home quickly and was lucky enough to catch Felicity alone - perfect. He had been talking to Mr. Merriman, a very excited Mr. Merriman after Felicity had left. And there was knews she just needed, needed to know.

"_We were getting worried."_

"_She's a beautiful, wonderful girl, of course, but she's not a perfect gentlewoman. She knows that, but I don't think she anticipated how much it would impact her search for a husband."_

"_I didn't approve of David at first...being a Loyalist and all. She wasn't too fond of him either. Predominantly for the same reason, I believe, but there was something else that she just wouldn't tell us and for the life of me I can't determine what it would be. Ah well, it doesn't matter now."_

"_After we got the news that you had been well...killed. We were so glad it was false, it was devastating to hear...Lissie drew far within herself. It shook her greatly, I'm glad you didn't have to see that, for it was very painful to see."_

Ben grew very upset here, lamenting exactly what trouble he had caused, for both the Merriman family and himself.

"_But she didn't seem interested in talking to any men, less so that usual. She was never serious about a single lad, but there were some she turned down less, you see?"_

"_After the soldiers came back they all positively flocked to her, swearing love and undying affection but she always turned them away, refusing to go into town much, refusing to see them or go on walks, or really do anything. After a while most...gave up. And those who didn't saw her bake, or invited themselves in and ended up seeing her mending pile. That turned quite a few away…"_

"_She got older, and were grew more afraid that she'd end up a spinster, just because she had a rough patch in life. Most of the boys settled down, and the few single ones were boys Lissie had no interest in whatsoever and, even if she had, Mrs. Merriman and I would be strongly inclined to refuse them...drunks and the like, you understand."_

"_So when David came around...we were shocked that he, first off, was still available. He had been here for about a year, just came over the seas from England. He had seen Felicity in town and found her lovely. We broke the downsides to him slowly. He ate something she baked which was a wee bit overcooked and he seemed to find it delicious. He didn't examine her sewing too closely, but didn't seem to care either way. He was only interested in talking to Felicity, looking at Felicity. Absolutely infatuated with her. Very sweet to her."_

"_I forget how it came up, but eventually we found out he was a Loyalist. I had a very frank discussion with my wife that night, and we decided that the two kids seemed to like each other enough to endure such a thing. And since Felicity's options were so scarce...we decided this would not stop an otherwise perfect marriage. We decided to tell him the next day that we are, and always were staunch Patriots. If he accepted it, then the argument would be over. We told him, and he accepted it without a hitch."_

"_The courtship has gone so smoothly that we decided to arrange a little surprise. Tonight, Felicity thinks she is doing a trial run of her gown and hairdo for the party. But, in actuality, the party is tonight!"_

"WHAT!" Ben had exclaimed here, unable to control himself.

"_Yes...tonight." Edward had continued, wary. "Perhaps we should go back to work."_

Once the engagement had been formally announced, there was almost no turning back. It was known, set in stone. People adjusted their plans, brought gifts, things would get more and more complex and if Ben didn't move quickly Felicity would be spun into a marriage with a wonderful, handsome, supportive son of bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Felicity, I have to talk to you!" Ben exclaimed, rushing up to her. She had been reading, and looked up at him worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, rising.

"Very."

"Well what is it?"

"You're getting engaged! They're announcing it!"

"Ben, don't be an idiot. Of course I am! Did you think this was new?"

"No, I mean tonight!"

"What?" Felicity shut the book and sat up straighter. "What do you mean tonight?"

"They're going to surprise you, everyone is coming over sometime tonight, and you'll be announced and you'll be engaged! No turning back, you will be marrying Danny!"

"David."

"_That's_ what you care about?"

Felicity clenched her fists and stood up. "Oooh, I can't believe they're tricking me like this! I don't _want _to marry him!" she gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Do you mean it, Lissie?" Ben asked, beaming. He walked over and grabbed her waist. "Do you really not love him?"

"No, I just don't!" Felicity sighed. "But he's nice and wonderful and my only prospect for marriage. I can't stay a burden to my family in this way, I won't!"

"You shouldn't marry someone you don't love." Ben insisted, still holding her.

Felicity sighed, then jumped up on her toes and kissed Ben. "I want to marry...you." she said, softly but with great confidence.

Ben beamed and kissed her again, hard.

"Lissie" he said eventually. "There's nothing I want more than that. Mad you beat me to asking, though." he laughed and kissed her again.

"But Ben." Felicity said, breaking away. "You can't scare like that again...you can't just disappear like that ever, ever again. I can't believe I did it once...I don't think I could do it again." she looked him fiercely in the eye. "Promise?"

"There has never been a promise more willingly made or kept." Ben insisted.

"But we are left with one slight problem." Felicity pointed out. "How am I going to get out of getting engaged tonight?"

"Leave that to me." Ben said slyly. "I have to go now, but I'll be back before your party starts. I promise!" he kissed her quickly, then ran out the door, looking over his shoulder at her one more time.

…

"Has the response come yet?" Annabelle hissed, grabbing Elizabeth's arm and pulling her aside. "It has, hasn't it? Oh, when will they tell me? Tell me, Bitsy!"

"I won't tell you a single thing if you insist on calling me Bitsy!" Elizabeth snapped, yanking her arm away. "Honestly, Annabelle. You've been unbearable these past few weeks!"

"Well can you blame me?" Annabelle smiled smugly. "Now that the Merriman brat is getting married off, my only competition is gone!"

Elizabeth rolled her eye, but Annabelle insisted on continuing to speak.

"Not my fault she couldn't wait for him. I knew he was alive...he just stopped writing her is all. And it took her long enough to get the hint, good Lord!" she tsked her tongue, just thinking of Felicity's poor manners.

"Maybe it was a rejection, maybe that's why they haven't told you about it yet." Elizabeth mused, continuing the embroider.

"So it has come!" Annabelle exclaimed, twisting around.

Shit.

"Oh Annabelle, this isn't a witch hunt." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She put her sewing aside and went downstairs, leaning into the parlor. "She knows." she sighed.

Mother put down her book. "Oh for Heaven's sake. That girl is insatiable sometimes." Mother leaned back. "I suppose we have to tell her now."

"I suppose."

…

Elizabeth had brought the good news home eagerly one summer's afternoon. Felicity had been proposed to! By a handsome, wealthy Loyalist - and she had accepted! The family was surprised at Felicity's choice, and were disappointed he hadn't gone after Annabelle first, as she too was a well-off Loyalist - but no matter, no matter. How exciting!

Annabelle was thrilled. The war was over, Ben would be back soon! Her Ben now. Even if he still had that stupid crush on the Merriman girl, it'd all be over now. She had chosen another! And if he was heartbroken...well, he might just need a beautiful shoulder to cry on.

So she had had Father send word of her intentions right away. Outlining her family's position and wealth. Their politics. Ben's family were Loyalists as well during the war, it was a source of great pain for the family that the boy had gone off to fight for the wrong side and had kept up minimal contact with him ever since.

The response had taken weeks to come back. A normal time frame, but Annabelle was so eager to just get an answer - any answer! - that each day felt like weeks.

"Well, Annabelle." Father began at dinner that night. "I believe we have some news for you."

"Oh, really Father?" Annabelle said with a faked air of surprise, lightly clasping a hand over her heart. "Has something happened?"

"There has recently been a response to your letter."

"_Oh I just don't like the idea of it! Even if it is after the war, he still fought for the Patriots!" Mother had tittered, wringing a hankerchief._

"_I know this sounds...pessimistic...but this could be our Annabelle's last chance for a marriage. And she does so care for him." Father insisted._

"_There just has to be someone else…"_

"_He's from a rich Loyalist family, you know. He's the deviant. He'll grow up eventually, regret his participations...Annabelle will guide him in that! You know she's a strong willed girl."_

_Mother snort-laughed. "No argument there! But are there no other options? She's got to be married, I won't argue that...but a Patriot merchant?"_

"_He's be well off, and the war is over. He rebellious young man phase is over, I'm sure."_

"_I don't know…" _

"_And Annabelle's just crazy about him, as I'm sure you've noticed. Always rushing off to the shop...did you know she dumped an ounce of cinnamon out the window just for an excuse to go down and see him?"_

"Oh father!" Annabelle exclaimed excitedly, flapping her hands. "Do tell! Do tell!"

"Now Annabelle, before I tell you, I want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

"Of course I am-"

"Let me continue." Father held his hand up sternly. "I want you to be marrying him, first off, because you love him, and secondly because you think he will be a good husband, and that you will be a good wife. Not because of some vendetta, or some bullheaded childhood crush."

"I do love him, Father! I truly, truly do! And I've been trying so hard to show him that my feelings are sincere, for surely as soon as this becomes clear, he shall reciprocate!"

Elizabeth snorted into her drink.

_Mother chuckled a little. "Yes, that does sound like our Annabelle. Determined as always."_

"_And she's very determined to marry him."_

"_Are you sure it's not just to spite that Merriman girl? I was never quite sure of why, but she's always loathed her so." Mother shook her head. "It's not ladylike to hold onto anger in that way."_

"_Annabelle will steady herself." Father nodded. "And I must admit, that is a concern of mine as well."_

"_But Felicity is to be married." Mother pointed out. "And Annabelle is still just as interested as before, that's got to indicate something."_

"_So you're coming around to the idea?"_

"_Send the letter. Let's receive a response. See if this is even an option."_

_Father read over the letter once more, then sealed it with wax and stamped it. "I shall take it into town tomorrow."_

"Yes...it, it appears so, Annabelle." Father smiled warmly.

"You-you don't mean…?" Annabelle spluttered out, clutching the table.

"The Davidsons have accepted. You are to be married. Ben has also been sent a letter."

"Let me see my letter!" Annabelle screamed for joy, clapping.

"Oh, Annabelle, please be more ladylike!" Mother scolded, but didn't mean it.

"Please Father! Please let me see my letter!" Annabelle pleaded, reaching out her hand like a child for candy.

Father fished it out of his pocket and passed it down the table. Annabelle read it over and over again. "Surely he's gotten his." she reasoned. "I'm truly not hungry - please let me go see him! Father, Mother, please!"

Father looked over at Mother and then turned to Annabelle and nodded. "Go, my child. Enjoy your victory."

Annabelle screeched and jumped up from the table, crumpling the letter a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity milled nervously about the house. She didn't have the patience to read, she was of no mind to do any of her chores, and she both wanted time to speed up and to stop, allowing her to live in this phase of happy ambiguity where everything she had ever wanted could potentially come true. So she went out to the barn and put a bridle on Penny. Riding always calmed her, aye.

She trotted Penny out to the nearest field and then let the animal run as fast as she wished, holding on securely and letting her mind be lulled into a peaceful blank.

But something was intruding on that, and that was the nagging thought that she wasn't as alone as she'd prefer to be. She slowed Penny to a trot and looked out at the horizon, scanning for whatever fiend was here, disturbing her.

"All there is is open land." Felicity grumbled. "Why'd they have to choose here?"

But, making a beeline for her house, Felicity saw the disturbance. Bananabelle. She groaned. What could that girl possibly want now? Most likely some problem with the engagement ball, that needed to be fixed right now regardless of the cost because although I am not the focus or purpose for the gathering I would very much like to be the center of attention, _please_.

Felicity knew she had to deal with her, so she rode Penny back. Dusting the horse off her dress, she walked back into the house. Annabelle was rapidly knocking at the door.

"Do you need something, Annabelle?"

"Is Ben here?"

"No, I-"

"Well, where is he?" Annabelle demanded.

Felicity shrugged. "Somewhere else."

"Don't be a brat." Annabelle sneered, crumpling the letter in her hand.

"Do you want me to give that to him?" Felicity asked, pointing to the paper.

"He already has one." Annabelle smiled cryptically, turning on her heel and walking away. Calling over her shoulder, she cried. "Go see for yourself!"

Felicity rolled her eyes and went inside. There was no way stupid old Bananabelle was getting to her! But she took one teensy little peek to see if there was any mail, just because, well, it seemed responsible. Knowing what was going on in the household and all.

So she walked into the sitting room and there was no mail. Still curious, but hoping, hoping that that was all, she walked up into Ben's room and just peeked in - she wouldn't rummage, only if it was present would she walk in. And, sure enough, there was one tempting, stupidly temping letter. It was a little bit dusty, as if it had been sitting there for a week or so. Forgotten, most likely. It wasn't sealed, but it'd still be very rude and intrusive to open it, but how could Annabelle of all people know what was in it? It had to have something to do with her, and nothing having to do with Annabelle was ever good. Felicity held the letter up to the light and tried to make out a word, phrase - something! But it was futile, and she fumbled with the seal, considering just opening it up and _knowing already!_

Oh, screw it.

She ran her thumb under the split seal and opened it, scanning the letter quickly. She gasped and clamped her hand to her mouth.

…

He had some savings of his own, of course, but an apprentice was a not a high paying job (in fact, it didn't pay at all), so most of his money for this venture would be what his parents had given to him. He laughed a little at the irony.

He crossed his arms and smiled at his purchase. He had had his eye on it for a while, but he never knew he'd feel so proud when he purchased it. But maybe that was because he, initially had only been purchasing it for himself. Felicity would kick herself when she saw it!

It was a beautiful old home, just nestled in the woods. There was a woods around half of it, but it faced the town and there was a large pasture to the west - perfect for horses. The house itself needed to be fixed up a bit, but it was nothing Ben couldn't handle. With Felicity's help.

Grinning, he turned around and stuffed his hands into his now shallower pockets, eager to make one final purchase and head back - the engagement ball was starting soon!

Well, he had a couple hours. He thought, turning around. He had a little time to clean up the place. Really knock her off her feet.

…

"Felicity." Nan said, awkwardly looking everywhere but in her sister's eyes. "Why don't you try on your new gown?"

"Whatever for, Nan dearest?" Felicity said, with a velvety tone, she was livid but still mocking. "The engagement ball isn't until tomorrow, correct?"

"O-of course!" Nan spluttered. "But I just want to see you in it. Come on, it'd be fun. We can do up your hair and makeup. Come on."

"Nay, I think not." Felicity said, picking up a book and pretending to read. We will have plenty of time for that tomorrow."

"Felicity!"

"No, Nan. I will not put on that gown until the engagement party itself." Felicity said, a little smug. Nan was turning redder the minute and any second not the secret would come spilling out of her like boiling water out of a pot.

"Please, Felicity. For me?"

"No. Please Nan, I'm reading."

"You are not! The book is upside down."

Felicity flipped the book. "And now it isn't. I must say, I liked it better the other way. Why'd you recommend this one?"

Nan stomped her little foot. "Not the point!" she whined. "Felicity, you need to get ready!"

"Whatever for?"

"Oooh - you better not tell mother I told you! The engagement ball is _tonight_!"

"Oh - _Nan_!" Felicity said airily, tossing the book to the side and opening her arms. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, Felicity!" Nan beamed. "We wanted to surprise you! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Completely astounding. Call me flabbergasted."

Nan was too excited to pick up on the sarcasm. "Yes, yes! Now get ready. Here, I'll tighten your stays."

…

All the furniture had been moved out of the sitting room, and there was plenty of space for everyone to mill about. There were little tarts and wonderful things to nibble upon. Everyone was dressed especially nicely, many having repurposed old dresses with new lace and such. Ladies had scrubbed their faces and perfectly curled their hair, and gentlemen had powdered their wigs and stood with the air of dignity that comes when you are feeling truly important.

Felicity was not allowed in the room yet, and constantly peeked around the doorframe to see who was here. Elisabeth and Annabelle were among the first, but her future husband later arrived. She sighed and retreated back into the kitchen.

Ben had spotted her and rushed in. "Felicity, I figured everything out." he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Not now, Ben." Felicity said coolly.

"What do you mean 'not now'? It's a now-or-never situation, Felicity."

"The phrase is very simple, Ben." Felicity enunciated each word, irritated. "Why don't you go talk with Annabelle, she's right outside."

"Felicity, I really think-"

"_**Go**_, Ben!"

Ben scrunched his brows together but left, as she requested, looking over his shoulder one more time.

David milled about the room, interacting with everyone politely, smiling and complementing the ladies' handiwork on their dresses. Eventually, he too grew tired of waiting. He strolled over to Mr. Merriman and whispered in his ear.

Mr. Merriman nodded and clinked a spoon against a glass. "Hello, everyone! Now many of you have probably realized that this is not a typical social gathering, though I do hope few of you know the specifics. Well, we'd like to make that all clear." He turned to the kitchen. "Felicity, you may come out!"

Felicity emerged from the kitchen, smiling. Her gown was a soft lavender, and was tastefully trimmed with off-white lace. Ben tried to catch her eye, but Felicity was always looking a little to the right. He pushed through the crowd with a little more force than he intended and reached out to grasp her arm but she shook him off with one deft movement and proceeded forward.

She grinned and took David's hand. He pulled her in closer and draped an arm around her waist. "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement, and I hope you'll be as happy as we are. Felicity, would you like to do the honors."

Felicity bit her lip for a moment, and a wave of trepidation came over her. But she looked Ben in the eyes, and gave him a perplexing look that he did not understand at the time. Taking a deep breath, she smiled fakely and announced "David and I are engaged to be married!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's jaw almost hit the floor in sheer shock. Why had she done this? Did he do something wrong? This was a complete 180 on what was supposed to happen. Felicity glared slightly at David, then jerked herself away from him and went outside, wrapping her arms around herself.

Ben went right after her. "Felicity!" he demanded, half in shock. "How-" he cut his sentence off when he saw her. She had wrapped her arms around herself and was heaving with sobs. He took a step closer to her. "Felicity?"

"Oh go back inside, you deceitful ass!" Felicity barked, pushing him away.

"Felicity, tell me what's wrong! You can't just close off like this!"

"I can do what I want, I'm none of your damn business anymore!" Felicity hissed, pushing him back again.

Ben backed off a little bit, but continued speaking. "You don't have to tell me anything, fine. But please, please do. Felicity, whatever's wrong, I want to fix it." He held up his hands as if he was surrendering. "Please."

Felicity eyed him. "Guess." she hissed cruelly. "Guess what news I _just _found out about."

Ben shrugged.

"You're engaged!" Felicity stomped, reaching near tears again.

"Well I was going to be." Ben mumbled, but Felicity didn't hear.

"Don't mutter, Ben Davidson, I found the letter! Annabelle came stomping over and taunted me, and I should've read your mail, I know, but I'm damn glad I did! You're engaged - and you've known for _weeks_!"

Ben's mind reeled. Annabelle! He had forgotten all about that whole situation, of course she was the one to muss things up! "No, Lissie, you don't understand!" Ben pleaded. "I got the letter, yes, and I wrote my family back, refusing the whole thing! A while ago! I haven't heard back and-"

"AND the engagement isn't called off then! It's still official, and approved, and Annabelle knows. Right now, you're marrying her. And you can't be marrying me, then."

"Lissie, I don't want to marry Annabelle."

"And I don't want to marry David!" Felicity said flatly. "But I don't have a choice anymore, do I?"

"Yes you do! Call of the engagement. We'll figure a way out of this, I know we will."

"Ben, I'm not eleven years old anymore. I don't just do whatever my first impulse is. I have to be married." she said, a bit more bitterly. "It's the only way. I can't get a job for myself, what would I do? I certainly can't teach gentlewoman lessons, and no one hires women. I can't just live with my parents and sponge off their support - I'm far too old for that!" she hunched over and a sigh rippled through her body. "I'll learn to be happy with David, I know I will. It'll take time for me to get over...us. But I will." she said it firmly, almost firmly enough to convince herself.

"Please, Lissie, don't do this."

"We can't fix this Ben, not anymore. I'm going inside."

…

"You need to stop moping!" Nan scolded Felicity.

"I'm not moping." Felicity lied, straightening her back.

Nan scanned her sister then grabbed her wrist, tugging her into a more secluded room. "Oh come on!" Nan shut the door behind them. "Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong." Felicity said blankly, not making eye contact with her sister.

"Don't lie to me! For goodness sake, Felicity, it's your engagement ball! What could possibly be wrong?"

"I don't love David." Felicity said quietly, sitting down.

She expected Nan to whirl around and begin scolding rapidly, shaming Felicity for her childishness and foolishness and general selfishness. After David had been so nice to her and her family and everything, how dare she try and say she doesn't love him!

"I know." Nan said flatly.

"What? Nan, who told you?"

"You did. Not with your words. Goodness, I'm your sister, Lissie. I can read you like a book. You're never excited to see him. Whenever he asks you to head out, you always seem annoyed by the sheer idea that he wants to be around you. I'm not stupid, Felicity."

Felicity squirmed a little. "Am I terrible?"

"No. Because you're going through with it anyway." Nan smiled gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "David is a good man Felicity, and he loves you very much."

Felicity didn't say anything.

"You haven't even given him a fair shot, your heart's been set on Ben since he left for war. But you seem to have shaken that, thank the Lord. He's reckless, Lissie. Just...just give David a chance. A week, maybe two. Go into it with an open heart. If you still can't find any redeeming qualities in him, we'll talk it over. Just give him a chance."

"...fine."

…

"Annabelle!" Ben hissed, grabbing his fiance's wrist and tugging her away.

"Ben, don't be so rough!" Annabelle whined, yanking her wrist away.

"We need to talk." Ben said quickly, skipping an apology.

Annabelle batted her eyelashes and smiled. "I agree. We've got a lot of planning to do if you want a fall wedding, now I was thinking we could bake-"

"Annabelle, we're not getting married! I already wrote my parents, refusing the offer." Ben said sharply. "Now I need you to drop this. If we were getting married, don't you think I would've said something to you? Like a proposal?"

"That's not how these things always work Ben! Why, a young man wrote to my father requesting my hand, just like Father wrote to your parents requesting this arrangement. Well, it's not quite the same, but it's rather close enough I'd say-"

"Well then why didn't you just marry him?" Ben spat.

"It's complicated." Annabelle flicked her hand. "Either way, the engagement has been decided upon and set." she furrowed her brow. "You should want to marry me."

Ben rolled his eyes a bit. "But I don't, Annabelle. And I don't plan on doing so."

Annabelle furrowed her brow. "You just need time to get used to it."


End file.
